This invention relates to typical open end wrenches with fixed heads thereby consisting of arcuate throats interconnecting planar jaws and specifically to the tendency of the wrench to slip off and/or round polygonal fasteners when torque is applied, insofar, when the torque applied isn'table to overcome the resistance of a polygonal fastener, the jaws of said wrench tend to spread apart rounding the fastener. In other cases the user tries to overcome the resistance of the polygonal fastener by unwittingly applying pressure on the shank in a straight line instead of rotational, thus pulling/pushing the wrench off the fastener. There have been many attempts to remedy these conditions. For example;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,000 deals specifically with a wrench to be used on electrical conduit connectors whereby an integral part of the wrench is an engagement tab fabricated by necessity of a relief that also allows the user to visualize the engagement of the engagement tab with the shoulder of the connector lock nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,713 relates to an open end wrench incorporating a protrusion on top of the wrench head to keep the wrench in contact with the fastener while repositioning the wrench, but does not address the problem of slipping off or rounding the fastener.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,726, and 6,009,778, approach the problem by machining knurl roughness to the jaws of open end wrenches to provide greater gripping capability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,735, 3,921,476, and 3,881,377 also approach the problem by machining ridges to the jaws of open end wrenches along with the ability of said wrenches to ratchet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,057 discloses an open end wrench that has the ability to ratchet while gripping a hexagonal fastener on five sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,809 designates an open end wrench having “V” shaped notches machined on the inside perimeter of its jaws to receive opposite angles of a nut or bolt head when the latter is arranged with its angular diameter transverse of the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,405 refers to a wrench specifically used to grip fittings on fluid lines without crimping the lines by virtue of a ball detent in one of the wrenches jaws.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,793,714, and 5,172,614 are open end wrenches specifically to provide economy in manufacturing and comport to users without addressing the problem of slipping off or rounding the fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,285 describe the physical shape of a fixed head wrench specifically for engaging with stuffing boxes on oil rig pumps whereby the wrench shape is susceptible to the limited space thereof and does not impart any specific function whereby the action of the wrench will alter the configuration of the wrench jaws for better gripping when the wrench is subjected to excessive torque, nor does the shank of said wrench have a planar surface that is specified as the torqueing jaw for wrench heads, of different sizes, at both ends of the shank as does the present invention.